Drabbles : un Pairing, un Thème
by Elan du Lac
Summary: Le principe est simple vous me proposez un pairing et un thème et j'écris un drabble dessus. Dernier drabble en ligne: Tueur/Commissaire, quelque chose de mignon comme une promenade main dans la main proposé par ma cousine
1. CommissaireAssistant

Drabbles : un Pairing, un Thème

 **Le principe est simple vous me proposez un pairing et un thème et j'écris un drabble dessus.**

 **Pairing : Commissaire/Assistant**

 **Thème : secret**

 **Proposé par : Rain-Flicker**

* * *

Le jeune homme travaillait assis à son bureau, ses mains agiles tapaient à un rythme rapide sur le clavier d'ordinateur. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la présence silencieuse qui l'observait.

\- Lieutenant !

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son supérieur.

\- Oui, Commissaire, il a un problème ?

Le Commissaire avança jusqu'à lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les traces ADN recueillies sur la dernière scène de crime ont disparues ?

Le jeune homme pâlit, bafouilla qu'il n'en savait rien.

Le regard accusateur du commissaire braqué sur lui ne l'aidait pas à calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

\- D'après ce que je sais vous êtes le dernier à avoir eu les échantillons en mains. Alors vous feriez mieux de me dire ce qui c'est passé !

Son subordonné ne réagissant pas, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui.

\- Si vous ne répondez pas immédiatement je vous mets un bourre-pif !

\- Je … j'avais lancé … une analyse … mais les résultats … peina à articuler le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces résultats? demanda sévèrement le Commissaire.

\- Ils … ils vous incriminaient, chuchota le jeune homme.

\- Donc vous avez décider de les détruire !

Il lâcha son subordonné qui s'éloigna de lui, en frissonnant.

\- Je vous remercie, ajouta-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais laissé des preuves hier.

\- Commissaire ?

\- Quoi !

\- Je … est-ce que …

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas sur la liste de mes potentielles victimes, le coupa-t-il en avançant vers lui. Vous êtes le seul qui compte pour moi, mais je ne vous imaginais pas si fidèle.

Le lieutenant le fixait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous … vous souciez de … moi ?!

\- Plus que ne vous l'imaginez.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer un pairing et un thème dans vos reviews !**

 **Câlin, peluches et chamallows !**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


	2. AxolotFossoyeur

Drabbles : un Pairing, un Thème

 **Le principe est simple vous me proposez un pairing et un thème et j'écris un drabble dessus.**

 **Pairing : Fossoyeur/Axolot**

 **Thème : Pas triste**

 **Proposé par : ****Isil-gawien**

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as obligé à venir ici déjà ? demanda le Fossoyeur qui traînait des pieds en suivant son ami.

Patrick Baud se retourna en soupirant. Il voulait juste passer une journée en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami et en profiter pour faire du repérage pour un possible projet de vidéo.

\- Tu ne veux pas juste profiter du paysage ?

\- Bah il y a le même dans n'importe quel centre commerciale !

\- Mais je te parle de l'architecture, on s'en fiche des magasins.

François et lui entrèrent dans la cité médiévale, ils n'empruntèrent pas la route pavée sur laquelle tous les touristes s'engageaient. Les deux amis partirent faire le tour des remparts. Patrick admirait la muraille de pierres. François soupirait, il s'ennuyait tellement.

Il aperçu de l'autre côté un petit escalier qui menait sur une sorte de promontoire qui se trouvait à un peu moins de deux mètres du sol. Il s'y aventura, seulement au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il s'ennuyait toujours autant et il commençait à trouver la distance entre lui et le sol un peu trop grande. Il vacilla l'espace d'un instant, puis partit le plus rapidement possible en direction de l'escalier, il trébucha et tomba dans le vide en criant.

Patrick se précipita vers lui l'air inquiet.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il de sa belle voix grave.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai juste trébuché, répondit François en se relevant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de grimper là-haut ?

\- Je m'ennuyais, et je voulais pas t'embêter.

\- Oh mais, François, voyons, tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais.

\- Vraiment ?

Patrick le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- Vraiment confirma-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur le front de son ami.

Et ils continuèrent la visite de la cité médiévale, appréciant l'architecture ancienne mais surtout les minutes qu'ils passaient ensemble.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, proposez moi aussi des pairing et des thèmes !**

 **Câlin, peluches et bisous !**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


	3. Poisson FécondTea Time

Drabbles : Un pairing, un thème

 **Pairing : Poisson Fécond/Tea Time**

 **Thème : Au choix**

 **Proposé par : Mika Garrity**

Chris dormait paisiblement, il avait presque l'air d'un ange aux yeux de son colocataire. Romain se tenait depuis plusieurs minutes à la porte de sa chambre, un plateau entre les mains. Il avait prévu de réveiller Chris avec un petit-déjeuner au lit, mais il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de son doux visage. Le jeune homme se décida finalement à réveiller sa belle au bois dormant. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et alla ouvrir les volets. Le soleil inonda la pièce. Chris se réveilla lentement, il grommela, et plissa les yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière. Il grogna à mi-voix, maudissant Romain de le réveille si tôt. Celui-ci un peu vexé, lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de poser le plateau sur les genoux de Chris. Il regarda Romain étonné.

\- Merci, mais c'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant !

Romain sourit, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

\- Aujourd'hui, ça fait six mois qu'on vit ensemble, lui annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Chris le regarda, surprit, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il se contentait de profiter des jours heureux qu'il passait avec Romain, jour après jour, il aimait de plus en plus le jeune homme. Romain était beau, gentil et intelligent. Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'aimer ? Il sourit et bu une gorgée de café. Parfait. Comment est-ce que son colocataire avait su quelle dose de sucre mettre dans son café ? Et lui-même, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter de vivre auprès d'un homme si merveilleux ?

Romain lui souriait , attendant qu'il parle, il avait l'air inquiet, un peu nerveux. Chris décala le plateau se leva et l'étreignit tendrement, le remercia puis se penchant à son oreille il chuchota :

\- J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir !

Romain sourit, songeant que c'était lui qui avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il se laissa aller à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Chris. Celui-ci le pressa contre lui et le serrant fort. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils se fixèrent quelques instants.

\- Je …

\- … t'aime !

Ils ne surent pas lequel avait parler en premier et ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, la seule chose importante c'était que leur amour soit réciproque.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer un pairing et un thème dans vos reviews ! J'espère me mettre à publier ces drabbles de façon plus régulière à l'avenir.**

 **Câlin, peluches et chamallows !**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


	4. MaxAssistant

Drabbles : Un pairing, un thème

 **Pairing : Assistant/ Max**

 **Thème : référence à My Little Pony**

 **Proposé par :** **Rain-Flicker**

* * *

Le lieutenant sortit du commissariat en marchant rapidement. Il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Son supérieur l'avait encore une fois rabroué violemment, lui reprochant de n'être qu'un idiot incompétent devant presque tous leurs collègues. Alors, il avait récupéré quelques dossiers et n'ayant pas envie d'affronter le regard des autres, il avait décidé d'aller travailler dehors.

Il marcha jusqu'à un parc presque désert. Là il s'assit sur un banc en fer forgé et soupira tristement. Et pour refréner les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il se concentra sur ses dossiers. Il était tant concentré sur son travail, qu'il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Hey, excusez-moi, vous auriez du feu ?

Il se retourna, et découvrit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui avait un regard bienveillant.

L'assistant hocha la tête et lui tendit son briquet, le jeune homme prit le briquet et sortit une cigarette de son paquet et le tendit à l'assistant, lui en proposant une. Le lieutenant hésita, d'ordinaire, il ne fumait qu'en compagnie du Commissaire, mais finalement il accepta de prendre l'un des bâtons de poison.

Ils restèrent longtemps assis sur ce banc à fumer, parlant de tout mais surtout de rien, le lieutenant avait arrêter de remplir ses dossiers, sa peine s'était atténuée. La gentillesse de cet homme, malgré ses airs blasé, était comme un baume sur ses sentiments maltraités.

La température baissait progressivement, le portable de l'assistant avait sonné à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'avait pas décroché, refusant de communiquer avec ses collègues, son visage s'assombrissant un peu plus à chaque appel. Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu plus de lui à chaque fois, il finit par poser sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste réconfortant. Le lieutenant se tendit à ce contact, un peu effrayé par cette proximité soudaine.

\- Excuse moi, dit le jeune homme en retirant aussitôt sa main. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je ... t'as l'air triste et je ...

Il furent interrompu lorsqu'une voix colérique hurla le nom de l'assistant. Celui-ci se ratatina aussitôt sous le regard inquiet de Max qui n'eut pas le temps de parler avant que le Commissaire ne surgisse devant eux. Il saisit l'assistant par le col, l'invectivant violemment. Il se laissa faire, les larmes aux yeux, effrayé par l'attitude de son supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous esquivez votre boulot pour un rendez-vous amoureux !

Un couinement échappa à l'assistant. Max se leva, son poing frappa le commissaire à la mâchoire.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! Il n'a rien fait de mal !

Le Commissaire lui lança un regard noir de haine, il s'apprêtait à le frapper en retour, mais il aperçut les dossiers posés sur le banc. Sa fureur augmenta encore plus et c'est son assistant qu'il frappa.

\- Bon sang mais à quel point êtes-vous con ? Hurla-t-il.

Le lieutenant avait pâli encore plus, tremblant, il ne faisait que s'excuser. Max s'interposa entre lui et le Commissaire, déterminé à le protéger. Il s'empara des dossiers et les tendit rageusement au Commissaire.

\- Voilà prenez ça et cassez vous !

Et il se détourna du flic, serrant le lieutenant contre lui, le consolant. Le commissaire un peu outré les regarda quelques minutes, perturbé par l'attitude de cet inconnu avant de tourner les talons, les pans de son manteau noir flottant derrière lui.

Le lieutenant se laissa aller dans les bras de Max, se mettant à pleurer, agrippant au t-shirt du jeune homme qui le câlinait tendrement. Lorsqu'en fin ses pleurs se calmèrent, le lieutenant le remercia.

\- Si vous le permettez je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, proposa Max.

\- Vous ... est-ce que vous accepteriez de rester boire une bière ? demanda timidement l'assistant.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-il en souriant.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le chemin pour quitter le parc.

* * *

 **Un drabble un peu plus long que d'habitude, je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à respecter le thème cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à me proposer d'autres pairings et thèmes.**

 **Câlins et bisous**


	5. E-penser Experimentboy

Drabbles : Un pairing, un thème

 **Pairing : E-Penser/Experimentboy**

 **Thème : Rapting de micro-ondes**

 **Proposé par :** **Sans-Reflet**

* * *

Bruce rentra chez lui, il était tard. Il avait passé la soirée avec Mathieu et Antoine à boire des bières sur le canapé du salon du présentateur de SLG. Il était fatigué mais heureusement pour lui, il ne travaillait pas le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait très mal à la tête. Machinalement il se dirigea vers cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau avec lequel il avala un comprimé de paracétamol puis il retourna se coucher, le temps que le médicament fasse effet. Lorsque qu'il se réveilla à nouveau, son ventre gargouillait bruyamment, il décida donc de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Seulement en voulant faire chauffer son bol de café, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait un objet essentiel à sa vie. Son cœur s'affola, tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il fouilla toutes les pièces de sa maison, même sa salle de bain mais rien, il ne le retrouva pas. Il du se résigner a admettre que son micro-onde avait disparu. Il ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi pensé de cette situation. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler ses amis pour leur demander de l'aide. Il s'assit sur son canapé, cherchant à savoir qui aurait pu commettre une telle action. Mais justement aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne connaissait personne d'assez stupide pour faire ceci.

Alors qu'il désespérait, se demandant quoi faire, son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha bien que le numéro appelant soit inconnu.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix trafiquée par des effets spéciaux, si vous souhaitez revoir votre micro-onde vous devez vous rendre allée d'Euthyphron aujourd'hui à deux heure, si vous ne venez pas, il sera détruit. A plus tard.

Et on lui raccrocha au nez, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

En soupirant, il se leva allant prendre un petit-déjeuner qui avait beaucoup moins de saveur sans son café réchauffé au micro-onde. Au moins il avait l'espoir de revoir son micro-onde mais en même temps il cherchait qui pourrait lui faire une si mauvaise blague. Il alla prendre une douche et s'habiller puis faisant une rapide recherche sur googlemaps il découvrit que l'allée d'Euthyphron n'était qu'à 5 minutes de chez lui.

Il resta affalé sur son canapé, attendant l'heure du rendez-vous.

À deux heure moins sept, il quitta son appartement, se dirigeant vers l'allée d'Euthyphron, c'était une jolie allée, bordée de fleurs et d'arbres, ornée de bancs où pouvaient se reposer les promeneurs. Il s'assit sur l'un des banc, attendant le ravisseur de son micro-onde. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna en sursautant et vit son jeune ami Experimentboy. Celui-ci lui sourit, il avait une boite en carton sous le bras.

En voyant le regard courroucé de Bruce, le jeune homme recula.

\- Je te rend ton micro-onde mais je veux un truc en échange !

\- Et quoi donc ? demanda le savant en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ton micro-onde en échange d'un baiser, proposa le jeune homme.

Bruce le regarda surprit.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu kidnappe mon micro-onde juste pour que je t'embrasse ! Tu es stupide ou stupide ! explosa le savant.

Experimentboy, posa la boite sur le banc et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Bruce avait raison, il était stupide et de ce fait le savant ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

Bruce lui courut après, le rattrapa sans peine, il le força à lui faire face et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- La prochaine fois, contente toi de demander si tu veux que je t'embrasse au lieu de faire des bêtises !

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !** **Il faut savoir que je ne regarde pas les vidéos d'Experimentboy et que je ne connais pas trop ce youtuber.** **N'hésitez pas à me proposer un pairing et un thème dans vos reviews !** **J** **e publierai le prochain drabble quand j'aurai fini celui juste après donc j'ai vraiment besoin de nouvelles propositions, vous pouvez en faire même si vous avez déjà participé** **.**

 **Câlin, pizza et bisous !**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


	6. GeekMonsieur Nounours

Drabbles : Un pairing, un thème

 **Pairing : Geek/Monsieur Nounours**

 **Thème : mignon et platonique**

 **Proposé par : la Mandragore de Nantes**

* * *

\- Dis monsieur Nounours est-ce que tu m'aimes toi ?demanda le Geek à la peluche d'ours posée sur son lit.

Le gamer venait de finir de tourner sa dernière scène pour le prochain épisode et comme d'habitude, il avait besoin de réconfort. Certes il savait que sa famille l'aimait, mais jouer la victimes devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il prit la peluche et la serra très fort entre ses bras frêle. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque la patte en tissu de la peluche effleura sa joue pour sécher les gouttes d'eau salée.

\- Je t'aime mon petit …

\- Tu dois bien être le seul, répondit le gamin en reniflant.

L'ours secoua la tête.

\- Ils t'aiment tous tu sais.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ils m'aiment pas !

L'ours en peluche ne sachant comment le convaincre du contraire se contenta de le serrer fort dans ses bras passant doucement sa patte dans les cheveux du jeune garçon. Le Geek se blotti contre l'ours. Il se sentait bien contre la peluche. Il resta longtemps immobile dans ses bras, savourant ce câlin. Il entendit Mathieu qui l'appelait en bas, lui demandant de venir dîner, c'est à regret qu'il posa monsieur nounours sur son lit et qu'il descendit rejoindre ses frères.

L'ours en peluche attendit patiemment que l'enfant revienne, il restait inquiet en permanence pour le petit, surtout lorsqu'il devait passer un moment quel qu'il soit avec ses frères. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Mathieu, en tant que créateur il avait le pouvoir de protéger le geek pourtant il n'en faisait rien.

Le Geek revint peu après, en larmes. Le cœur de la peluche se serra un peu plus. Il ouvrit les pattes, invitant le geek à venir se blottir contre lui. Le gamer se précipita contre son nounours. Il balbutia quelques mots, que le Patron avait voulu l'entraîner dans sa cave, que Mathieu l'avait laissé faire en riant. La peluche fut très en colère contre Mathieu, il se jura que cette fois, il vengerait le Geek. Il consola l'enfant, joua avec lui à un jeux vidéo puis il le borda dans son lit, déposa un baiser sur son front puis attendit qu'il s'endorme.

Une fois sûr que le petit soit endormi, il alla dans les caves de l'immeuble où vivait Mathieu, il le chercher, lui seul avait le pouvoir de protéger le Geek. Il mit un peu de temps à le trouver, puis enfin il aperçu son haut de forme. Le Démon se tourna vers lui. Il parla de sa voix caverneuse.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu t'assure que le Patron et Mathieu ne lui fasse plus de mal, je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis qu'une peluche...

Le Démon hocha la tête, oui il était pacifiste mais pour la sécurité du Geek, s'il le fallait, alors il ferait preuve de violence. Monsieur Nounours lui expliqua tous les détails de la situation, convainquant sans problème qu'il fallait agir.

Le lendemain le Geek fut réveiller par les hurlements de Maître Panda et du Prof. Le savant se rendit dans la chambre du Geek, il le pressa de s'habiller et de prendre consoles, jeux, ordinateur, et peluches avec lui, lui expliquant à demi-mots que Mathieu et le Patron étaient mort dans la nuit. Moins d'une heure plus tard toute la petite famille avait déménagé dans l'appartement de la Fille qui les accueillit avec plaisir. Monsieur Nounours restait immobile serré contre le Geek, l'enfant avait l'air moins triste que d'ordinaire, quant aux autres, ils avaient l'effet de surprise passé, l'air d'être pleinement heureux. Le Démon souriait, observant le visage serein du plus jeune.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer un pairing et un thème dans vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas aussi à me donner des conseils si vous voyez quelque chose qui ne va pas dans mes drabbles.**

 **Câlin, chocolat et chatons !**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


	7. TueurCommissaire

Drabbles : Un pairing, un thème

 **Pairing : Commissaire/Tueur**

 **Thème : quelque chose de mignon comme une promenade main dans la main**

 **Proposé par : ma cousine**

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsque le commissaire quitta le commissariat, encore une fois l'homme avait passé sa journée à travailler sur l'affaire du tueur cinéphile, il cherchait des indices qui lui auraient échappé en relisant les dossiers à un point où il les connaissait par cœur. Il rentra chez lui à pieds, profitant de ces 20 minutes de marche pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Il était épuisé, il n'avait pas prit un seul jour de repos depuis le début de l'enquête et il rentrait tous les soirs après minuit pour être de retour à son travail à 7 heure 30.

Il n'avait pas conscience de l'homme qui marchait derrière lui, aussi discret qu'une ombre. Alors qu'ils se situaient dans une ruelle, l'ombre se jeta sur le commissaire, le projetant violemment contre le mur. Le commissaire, sonné par le choc se jeta sur son agresseur, il le frappa sauvagement, rendant chaque coup que l'homme lui assénait. Une sensation de métal froid contre son crâne lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Il découvrit le tueur cinéphile en face de lui. L'homme souriait, il fouilla les poches du commissaire, il récupéra les menottes du flic. D'un sourire et d'un mouvement de son arme il lui indiqua de se retourner. Le commissaire lui lança un regard noir, il l'insulta mais sous la menace de l'arme lui obéit. Le tueur lui tordit violemment les bras dans le dos et le menotta.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, gardant son arme plaquée contre la tempe du flic. Le commissaire resta silencieux, il essayait de retenir le nom des rues par lesquelles ils passaient. Il le ramena jusqu'à un appartement.

Le tueur poussa le commissaire sur un vieux canapé défraîchi. Le commissaire regarda autour de lui sans comprendre quoi que ce soit à sa situation. Le tueur lui sourit, il posa son arme et il posa doucement sa main sur la joue du flic. Le commissaire se tendit à ce contact inattendu, il le fixa d'un air un perdu.

\- T'as l'air fatigué, nota le criminel en effleurant ses cernes du bout des doigts.

\- J'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

\- Je me fais du soucis pour toi, continua le criminel ignorant son agressivité.

Le commissaire le toisa d'un regard glacial et hautain.

\- Si tu m'as emmené ici juste pour me dire ça, tu peux me détacher et me laisser rentrer chez moi ! asséna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le tueur le gifla violemment, une fois puis une autre et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le visage du flic était en sang et les gouttes rouges sur sa peau donnaient à celle-ci un aspect encore plus pâle. Il avait l'air complètement sonné. Ainsi il n'avait plus rien d'un héro tout puissant. Le tueur ricana à cette idée.

\- Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi alors que tu es dans cet état, ma victoire serait bien trop simple, alors tu vas être gentil et tu vas te reposer bien sagement, dit-il en caressant doucement les cheveux du commissaire.

Le flic était de plus en plus perdu, il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Pourquoi ce criminel agissait-il ainsi, il ne pouvait donc pas se contenter de le tuer ? Le tueur caressa doucement son dos, lui murmurant des mots doux, mais pourtant le commissaire n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Le tueur se leva en soupirant et revint avec un tissu imbibée d'eau chaude qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer les tâches de sang sur le visage du flic. Puis il le souleva doucement, le portant comme on porte une mariée, il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il lui enleva les menottes, le débarrassa de ses vêtements ,bien qu'il se débatte en protestant violemment, et lui tendit un t-shirt, trop grand pour le flic mais que celui-ci enfila quand même, peu désireux de rester quasiment nu en présence de ce psychopathe. Le tueur le fit s'allonger sur le lit malgré la faible résistance du flic, et il le recouvrit de couvertures.

\- Repose toi bien, murmura-t-il doucement avant de déposer un baiser tout doux sur les lèvres de son commissaire.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer un pairing et un thème dans vos reviews ! Passez de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années, je vous aime !**

 **Câlins, bisous et chocolats !**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


End file.
